


Switch

by winkun_au



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, Literally Just Fucking Filth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, but like... lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkun_au/pseuds/winkun_au
Summary: winkun + unconventional d*ddy kink





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> do u think god stays in heaven because he too lives in fear of what he's created

"Look at you, baby." Kun says, after he pulls out. Winwin is breathing hard, easing himself into a more comfortable position. As flexible as he is, he's still sore, stretching out his neck and arms while Kun's hands run up his thighs, spreading them. Winwin whines, trying to get Kun's mouth on him.

"Baby. You'll have to learn how to use your words."

"Daddy," Winwin feels his cheeks go red, "Daddy, eat me out."

"Of course, baby." Winwin watches, his own fingers at his lips as two of Kun's enter him again. He's loose enough that he barely feels them up his walls, drawing cum out onto Kun's awaiting tongue. Kun makes eye contact as he swallows, then uses his other hand to open Winwin's hole. Kun moans as he takes the next few minutes to slowly work his baby open again, swallowing his own cum until Winwin is gripping the sheets and his hips are jolting. Kun glances up to see Winwin pulling the panties to the side, freeing his thick, reddened cock. Kun licks his lips in anticipation.

"Baby. You'll need to stay still for daddy. Be good and don't cum. Daddy has a surprise for you." Winwin's hand leaves his cock, running up the defined lines on his abdomen until his hand tucks under the matching bralette.

Kun smiles, and continues working his tongue deeper until Winwin is shaking, crying out that he's close.

"Baby, you've been so good today." Winwin whines again when fingers pull out and Kun moves to hover over his chest, leaning forward with hands on his shoulders. The tip of his cock is near Winwin's lips and the younger man cranes his sore neck to smear leftover cum onto his cheeks. "Are you ready for your surprise?" Winwin nods, eager.

Kun sits up on his knees and pulls Winwin's wrists onto his own ass cheeks. "Can you find it, my baby?" Winwin spreads his fingers, squeezing as he indulges himself. Kun laughs when he slaps his ass, gentle. It doesn't take long before he grazes over Kun's hole - or rather, the base of the plug filling it.

"Kun, oh my god." Winwin's ears have gone red, thoughts whirring as he superimposes Kun's face and body into the dozens of videos he's seen and taken of fingering and plugging. Kun tuts at the slip up. "Daddy did this for me?"

"Do you like it?" Kun asks, sitting on Winwin's chest. Winwin continues circling his fingers around the toy.

"Daddy, you always give me such great presents. Can I give one to you today?"

"Of course you can. Daddy loves your presents. Does baby want to help Daddy out this time?" Winwin whimpers. "Does baby want to cum inside Daddy today?"

"Yes, Daddy. Anything." Winwin bites his already tender lips. He grips the base of the plug, waiting for Kun's order.

"Take it out." He obeys, pulling it out slowly and watching Kun's expressions change as it drags against his walls. Kun's legs shake when it's out and Winwin feels his cock twitch.

"Give it here." Kun reaches towards his side of the bed, reaching for the abandoned bottle of lube. He takes the plug from Winwin and coats it generously, lube spilling lewdly onto Winwin's neck.

"Open." Winwin opens his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks until Kun starts moving the plug. Kun fucks his mouth with the toy ruthlessly, until spit and lubricant dribble out the sides of his mouth. He pushes it as deep as he can, then moves his legs off to Winwin's side. Strong arms tug Winwin's legs up, over his chest and the tip of the bottle is at his rim. Winwin moans around the plug as cold lube fills him. Kun's free hand reaches for the plug and soon, it's pushed right against his prostate, lube gushing out.

"Good job, baby." Kun says, lowering Winwin's legs. "Lean back. Daddy wants to ride Baby's cock."

Winwin adjusts himself accordingly, watching through hazy vision as the plug pushes deeper inside him and Kun pulls the lace panties to the side. Cautiously, he spreads more lubricant then positions himself over Winwin's weeping cockhead. They both gasp when Kun's lowers himself down, pushing slowly further and further.

Winwin whimpers when Kun bottoms out, "Daddy..."

"Is it good, baby?" Kun starts moving his hips, grinding down around Winwin.

"Feels so good, Daddy. Daddy's tight hole around baby's cock. So good." Winwin grabs at Kun's hips and an uncharacteristic moan slips from the older man's lips. Winwin raises an eyebrow, fascinated.

"Daddy, do you like it, too? You like baby's big cock filling you up?" Winwin licks his lips, making eye contact before he thrusts up harshly. Kun clamps his hands over his mouth, trying to muffle the sounds he's making. Winwin chokes out a moan too - any movements up also meant fucking back into the plug, squeezing it tighter and deeper into his dripping, already-oversensitive walls.

"Answer me, Daddy. Daddy likes baby's big _fucking_ cock?"

"Y-yes! Daddy loves it. Daddy loves your cock!" Kun's eyes are squeezed shut, mouth agape with pleasure. His hands find Winwin's shoulders, and soon they've found a fast rhythm. Kun bouncing in his lap, Winwin sporadically thrusting up and drawing moans that Kun has given up on quieting. Winwin shifts his legs forwards, forcing Kun over him more, and their dynamic shifts again when the older man pulls his hips up until the head of Winwin's cock has almost slipped out, quickly snapping his hips back down.

"F-fuck! Daddy loves this cock so much. Loves you so much. Do that again."

"So good, Daddy. Ah, I- Baby can't stop, gonna fuck Daddy's slutty hole-"

Winwin lets out a deep, throaty groan at the absolutely filthy sound of skin on skin as Kun continues riding him, "Daddy, I'm close. Gonna cum, Daddy."

"Fuck, fill me up. Fucking fill me up, Sicheng!" It's the use of his real name that finally pulls Winwin over the edge, holding Kun close as he throws his head back and spills over, moaning Kun's name too. It only takes a few more moments until Kun is babbling his name, eyes teary when he cums. Winwin rubs circles into his back, coaxing the orgasm out onto his chest. When Kun pulls off, he lets the jizz spill out over Winwin's trail, smearing cum up over his chest and then onto his lips. They kiss sloppily, tasting like cum and lube and sweat until they're too sticky to continue. Kun breathes hard when they pull away and Winwin grins at him.

"Daddy," Winwin teases, voice rough.

"Don't!" Kun says, giggling. Winwin pulls him in, nuzzling into his neck. It tickles when Winwin suggests that they should switch more often.

"Sorry, you know I love fucking you, Kun. I love it when you fall apart on my dick."

Kun simply nods, face burning. He holds tight to Winwin's hand as the other man kisses up his neck, lazily leaving hickies. He only lets go to let Winwin pick him up, make him feel small, protected, as he switches them around and lies Kun back onto the bed. He pulls Winwin's knuckles - his ring - to his lips, and smiles up at his fiancé, before letting him clean the both of them up.

**Author's Note:**

> made some changes to the last paragraph bc i wanted to make it sappy


End file.
